Johto Heroes: Will's Psychic Intentions
by ignitusfire12
Summary: In the Pokemon World, new heroes rise while others are shadows. But that does not mean their history is left behind. Some of us wouldn't even be here if it weren't for them. Go back in time and follow a masked boy as he sets out on a quest to save a world from corruption. Gameverse, with a bit of manga reference.
1. Prologue

Will's Psychic Intentions! Johto Heroes!

First, I want to say that: I've never played Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. So, from that, I'm facing the whole Shadow Pokemon plot off of my take on it, even though I have researched. Why am I saying this? You'll have to find out. Anyway, enough yapping! Let's start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. The Pokemon Company does. I only own the plot.

* * *

Prologue

Mahogany Town is a small, quiet town, rumoured at a hiding place for ninjas. It's routes connect to the Lake of Rage, and the Ice Cave. Somewhere hidden along the path to Mahogany Town, there is a tunnel.

A tunnel which leads to a stone auditorium. This is where people gather and listen to predictions of the mystical Pokemon, Xatu. The citizens rely on the Xatu to predict disasters and such.

"Nat-Natoo!" A tiny bird chirp. It was only about eight inches in height. It's bright green body was a spherical shape, slim red feathers stuck out its behind, another single feather on the top of the head. It had small and colourful wings, and slender red and white talons.

The teal-green haired girl smiled as the Natu perched on top of her head. She gazed up at a steel wire tower, which were built with rings and spheres. Three figures stood on the spheres, focused and still, eyes unclosed.

They had patterned white wings. Two red feathers that stuck out the back of their head. Their green body had patterns, most notably the red eye design and yellow stripes. There was one singular talon on it's legs. It was a Xatu.

"See, Natu? You're going to look like one of them one day!" The explained, joyfully pointing to each one of the Xatu. Natu chirped in agreement.

"Oh Calista! It's time!" Another teal haired woman greeted.

"Ok, Mom!" Calista smiled, pulling out two fans, one red, one white.

Calista's mother started the run towards the exit of the large room, calling,

"Ok! Xatu one! Xatu three! Let's go!" Immediately, the Xatus swooped down from their place and started following. Calista and Natu ran up closely behind. Soon they were out. The open sky hung above, a fresh blue colour. The whole area was a stone auditorium, bleachers in front, people cheering.

The Xatus stopped and perched on two square columns.

"Are you ready to see Xatu?"

"Yes we are!" The crowd cheered on.

The woman pulled out two fans, and so did the crowd! "Red fan up! White fan up! Red fan down! White fan down!" The bunch of people mimicked every fan movement.

"Let's move on to today's fortune telling! Xatu! Tell us the weather forecast!" The Xatu started to make gestures in some kind of flag language, saying their name every time they changed gestures.

Once they stopped, Calista's mother called, "The great Xatu speaks! If it is not cloudy today, it will be clear with no chance of Thunderstorms unless it should rain!" The crowd gasped in awe. Soon, they all departed from the auditorium.

* * *

Natu skipped along the benches. Calista and her mother were chatting for a moment, and the Xatus were staring on ahead. It looked up at them.

To her surprise, Xatu three was staring at her. The Tiny Bird Pokemon tilted her head for a second. Xatu three then descended down in front of Natu.

"Xat-Xatu, Xat Xat Xatu Xatu." It said. Natu knew what that meant. _Your future leads somewhere else._

"Natu Nat Nat Natu?" _What do you mean?_

"Xatu Xat Xatu Xat Xat Xatu." _To the west. Over the mountain. To a city soaked in saffron._ Natu's eyes dampened. Does that mean she'll have to leave Calista?

"Nat Natu?" _Right now?_ Xatu three nodded. They looked up where it appears that Xatu two had come out to tell the older woman their news.

The two birds flew up to meet with the little girl's eyes.

"Nat Natu Nat..." _Goodbye, Calista._ Natu nudged her friend in an affectionate way, before slowly flying off with the other three Xatus leading.

"Wait, is she leaving?"

"Yes, she is." Salty tears stared to scurry down Calista's face as she saw her Natu for the last time together. Her mother tried to sooth her, "Oh Calista, dear, she has to go somewhere far. She'll come back soon. She'll come back soon..." The girl wiped the tears off her smooth face.

"Goodbye, Natu."

* * *

The dirt route was fresh with steps of trainers and Pokemon alike. The warm light of sunset shone on the trees, painting them with an orange.

The Xatus and Natu stopped and gazed at the sky. Natu turned around at her family expectantly. They said their parting words.

"Xat Xatu Xat Xatu Xatu Xat." _You will have to go further, only by yourself._ Xatu one explained.

"Xatu Xa-Xatu Xa-Xat." _We will meet again._ Xatu two said.

Xatu three was the last one that spoke, "Xatu Xa-Xat Tu Tu Xatu Xat Xatu Tu Xa-Tu."

_You will meet somebody, and your destinies will entwine._


	2. Chapter 1: The Bird In Distress

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. I hope you'll like this chapter. And actually, I've been thinking of this story for quite awhile now, so it's in the prime of being well-thought up! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Bird In Distress

"Ralts, use Confusion!" The purple haired boy ordered, voice half audible over the crowd that was bustling through Saffron City. The small white Pokemon delivered a mental shock to it's foe, but not powerful enough to knock it out.

"Lapras, use Water Gun." A girl, calm and focused, told the blue Transport Pokemon. A pulsating blast of water shot at Ralts. That ended the battle. As they sent their Pokemon back in pokeballs, the girl asked,

"Lucian, are you mad that you lost to me again?"

"Of course not! That just means I have to train and study more." Lucian pushed his purple-tinted glasses back on his face. He strolled toward a bench, sitting down and gazing at another boy. He looked about younger than Lucian, still sharing similarities. "Will, may you please give me my book back?"

"Here you go." Will handed the handbook to Lucian, making sure he kept it on the right page.

He found his brother's literature addiction odd, but he was sure there is plenty of bookworms across the world, so it was fine. The red-headed girl sat down with them. "Hi, Lorelei! Um, nice battle you had back there."

"Thanks. That reminds me, when are you gonna get a Pokemon?" Said Lorelei. Will rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. He was 13, yet never grasped a pokeball of his own. Heck, he was surprised that Lucian, being three years older than him, never really thought of starting his pokemon journey. Any day was a perfect opportunity.

"It's hard to find a pokemon that you can really bond with. But as long as you're a kind and respecting trainer, it will follow you anywhere." Looking at her pokeball, she continued, "At least, that's what I think."

"You're right. And I'm sure that a lot of Pokemon will like you because of how nice of a person you are, Lorelei!" Will replied, blushing a bit.

He started to peek a at what his brother was about how to take advantage over an opponent when types are neutral against each other.

"You know, the forest is right next to Saffron. Why don't we try to catch a Pokemon while the sun is up?" Lucian suggested, closing the book.

"Do you have any pokeballs?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go!" The younger boy jumped off the bench. Lucian walked up to Will, as they turned around and said simultaneously, "See you soon, Lorelei."

"You too." She replied, vanishing into the crowd.

* * *

The two boys walked into Saffron forest (It is Route 7, but before Red and Blue became trainers, it was a forest). It was sprawling with hidden Pokemon, like all forests.

"Hey, I think I see one over there." Will said, pointing to a yellow and green pokemon. A Bellossom.

"That's kind of strange. Why would it be here? I thought it resided in jungles or plains?" Explained Lucian.

"Don't all grass Pokemon like any grassy places?"

"Kind of, but some have preferences." The younger boy started to ignored Lucian's rant, and pulled a pokeball out of his pocket. The Bellossom was dancing near a small pond in the open sunlight, surrounded by lush floral. Yet it didn't notice them, it was too busy dancing.

Will then threw the pokeball straight at the Flower pokemon! It happened to notice the red capsule coming at it, so it swiftly dodged by jumping, and fled shortly after.

"Will, you know you're supposed to weaken a Pokemon before catching it!" Lucian glared, yet not entirely angered.

"It doesn't help when you don't have a pokemon and your brother's ranting about everything in a forest."

"Well, why don't we just find another pokemon for you."

* * *

They strolled around the forest for quite some time. It was getting darker by the second, as it was almost sunset. The two heard a squeaking noise coming from the other side of the bushes.

"You hear that? I think it was a Pikachu!" They sneaked closer to the sound. They didn't want to alarm a Pikachu, as they are very fast to escape. It finally went into view. It was electrocuting Oran Berries. Will gazed at Lucian expectantly.

"Would you mind? I'm trying to study bug pokemon here!" A boy whispered suddenly, making Will jump a bit. The boy was a Bug Catcher, even equipped with a net! The lilac haired boy thought up of a quick plan.

Lucian was still flipping through pages of his handbook, moderately faster this time. He snatched the net from the Bug Catcher. "Hey!" Will still held ignorance and focused on surprising Pikachu. The net swooped down and trapped the electric mouse.

"PIKAAACCCHHHUUUU!" A lethal blast of electricity came from Pikachu, shocking the net and Will alike. It quickly departed into deeper forest. Will fell to the ground, hair frizzed and eye twitching from the shock. Lucian sighed then dragged his brother furthermore.

* * *

The sky was painted orange, signaling the setting sun. Will sat on a tree stump not far from the forest, fixing his frizzled hair back to it's normal purple mess.

"Why can't I ever catch a pokemon?" He gazed at Lucian, a depressing look plastered.

"It's only normal, Will. Not everyone is perfect when they first start. You have to learn, and study." Replied Lucian.

"_He does have a point..."_ He thought. His expression perked up as he heard a distressed "Nat! Natu! Natu!" "Did you hear that?"

"I did. It sounded like that thing was in pain!" They sprang up and tried to search for the pokemon. Somehow, Will could feel a small presence nearby.

He looked around, and soon found something odd; it was a green ball shape, with a beak and wings, that seemed to be stuck in a... Thorn bush? He sprinted until he was eye to eye with the little creature. It was a Natu! It's leg was stuck in the bush. And by the way it's wing was twitching frequently, it seemed as if a wing has broken.

Will tried to move the thorns, but they pierced his fingers. He didn't want to create a bigger wound by trying to rip Natu out the bush.

"_What do I do to help it?"_ The boy gaze saddened when looking at the struggling Natu. Suddenly, his eyes started to glow bright blue, then the glow outlined Natu! Slowly but surely, the tiny bird pokemon was lifted with the mysterious energy from the thorn bush, then soon dropped onto Will's open hands. He smiled confusingly at what just happened, but was glad that Natu was saved!

"So was that the pokemon that was crying out?" Lucian said as he ran close behind him. "That's good. But, it looks like it has a broken wing. I guess we'll have to help it with that, too." The older boy then started to wipe down his glasses.

Natu looked at Will and chirped out joyfully. He smiled; He actually didn't mind if he didn't catch this pokemon. He was just glad he could help it. Lucian adjusted his glasses back on as he suggested,

"I'll get some Oran Berries. They might help Natu keep it's strength up."

"Ok!" Once Lucian disappeared into the forest, Will placed Natu on the tree stump. There was a bit of a scratch on it's left talon. Every time he would try to touch the broken wing, it will twitch and Natu would hop out of the way. But Natu would let him pet it, and that's a plus.

"_Thank you."_ Someone said. Will looked around, but nobody was there.

"_Who said that?"_ Thought the boy. He looked at Natu.

"_I did."_ Natu was the one who was speaking? It made Will spooked out a bit

"_How are you talking to me? I thought pokemon could only say their names!"_

"_Telepathy! Psychic pokemon can talk to humans using it!"_ The answer struck him now. But did it know the answer behind that strange energy that saved her earlier? She gazed at the lilac boy.

He reminded her of Calista. They were both young and cheerful. She felt a strange sensation when near him. She then remembered what Xatu said to her, _"You will meet somebody, and your destinies will entwine."_ She skipped up to Will and nudged his pocket.

"Hm?" He said, looking down.

"_Catch me."_

"_Why do you want me to? Don't you have a family?"_

"_My family is far from here. But I think I can find a friend in you!"_ Will grinned widely at Natu's response. He grabbed the pokeball out of his pocket, and rolled it next to Natu.

It opened, and a red beam shot out, capturing Natu in the capsule. It wiggled, one... Two... Three! It made a satisfying click sound that signaled the pokemon caught.

"Yes! I caught a-" His victory ended shortly when Lucian ran out of the forest, panting. "What's wrong-"

"Beedrill. It was chasing me..." His brother said between pants. Another rustle sounded from the forest. A pokemon flew out. It was the shape of a very large bee, with thin legs and antennae. Two large spikes were placed on it's front legs. It was a Beedrill!

"Um, let's run very fast." The boys ran, and Beedrill kept a sharp pace on them.

Will's pokeball opened, making him turn around worriedly at the injured Natu. The tiny bird teleported in front of Beedrill, launching a devastating flurry of pecks at the foe. The bee pokemon fell down on the grassy ground. It had fainted! Lucian let out a big sigh of relief before falling to the ground as well.

Will laughed as he picked his pokemon up, "Gee, you sure are powerful!" Natu hopped to Will's purple hair, settling down is if it were a nest. Lucian stood and pulled his glasses to his face,

"So you caught that Natu, then? I guess we can just heal it at the pokemon center, then." To Saffron they started to stroll as the sky turned into night.

* * *

How'd you like it? This chapter wasn't the most thought up of this story. So if you think it got a bit repetitive near the end, that's the reason. But don't worry, I'm sure Chapter 2 and up will be better. Chapter 2 will come! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2: Psychic Powers

Chapter 2: Psychic Powers

Yes! Another Chapter! This may be fairly shorter than Chapter 1, but I think I've thought it up well. I think this might be less repetitive, as well. Personally, I always had trouble with Chapter 1, and I don't know why. It's not really as exciting as the other chapters, I guess. Thank you people who are still reading this, and please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The two boys walked into a medium-sized house that was crammed at the end of Saffron. Behind the door revealed a man who sat at the coffee table at the middle of the room. The man's meditative stance was lost as he greeted,

"Heya, boys! I see you got yourself a Pokemon, Will?" Natu stared back at him.

"Yeah! Her name's Natu!" Will watched as Natu ascended off his head to examine her new home. Before going home, Will and Lucian took a trip to Pokemon Center.

Luckily, the Nurse Joy and Chansey were able to mend the bird's wing back in perfect condition!

"Huh, you even know it's gender, too? Most trainers can't tell the difference first time around!" The man put his hand up to his chin knowingly.

"Hey Uncle Psychic, I, um, found a Beedrill today! It was unhappy!" The older boy said, stuttering at the fact that he was almost stung.

"Beedrill are always hostile. And how many times did I tell you two to call me **Mr.**Psychic?" Psychic replied.

"You are our uncle, though."

"You're right, Lucian." Then he gazed out the open window, "You two should get some rest, then you can train your Pokemon tomorrow!"

Will looked out the same window. The lights illuminated the streets of Saffron behind his faint reflection. He swore for a moment that his eyes turned light blue! "Something the matter, Will?" His uncle asked.

"Um, no, just looking at the lights..." Said Will.

* * *

Will awoke slowly. It was morning now. He only just remembered that he caught a Natu by looking beside his bed, where the little bird was hopping around all peppy and energized.

"Hey, Natu." Will straightened his hair, then looked around for any sign of Lucian. _"He must already be outside."_

Before he left, he put on a red jacket that looked relatively large for him, judging by the rolled up sleeves that were still at his wrists. He also had put on a white shirt and black pants.

Downstairs, was snoring in a mug of coffee. Will didn't know if that was some kind of meditative trance or what, but it didn't bother him. He just continued out the door.

"Finally awake?" Lucian greeted. He was doing his usual; Reading a book. "You know, Lorelei stopped by earlier."

"Yeah? What'd she say?"

"She said that she was leaving to her home on Sevii Islands." That answer instantly broke the Luvdisc in Will's chest.

"R-really? And she didn't tell us yesterday?"

"You see, she didn't even know she was leaving today. But a ship to the Sevii Islands was arriving in Vermilion this afternoon, so she had to go." The older boy explained. Natu tried to cheer her trainer up.

"Thanks, Natu." Will nudged the bird, then sighed. What was he gonna do now? He did want to show Lorelei that he finally has a Pokemon, but what point is that now that she left?

The only other thing he wanted besides a Pokemon was a... A mask! He had always eyed a certain one when he walked into the Celadon Department Store. It was a black mask, not fully covering the face but most of the eye area*. Maybe he could finally get it today! "Hey Lucian, can we go to the Department store today?"

"Still wanting that mask? Okay, let's go!"

* * *

The two boys strolled into the store. It was busy, each isle crammed with people. They walked up to a muscular man that was selling a variety of masks.

"Heya, squirts! You have that seven-hundred pokedollars for the mask you so desperately need?"

"Um, yeah, about that, Crasher Wake, umm..." Lucian whispered into his brother's ear, "Do we have enough?" Will looked down at the floor. He had sprung with so much confidence, he forgot about the money! He shook his head. Crasher snorted. "Can we at least get a discount?"

"Weell, the customers discount is for people that have previously brought an item, which you have never. But, I can give you the broke beggar's discount. All you have to pay is six-hundred and fifty pokedollars!" Said Wake.

"What!? That's hardly less than before!" Will shouted in disbelief.

"Oh Willy-Boy, would you like me to read you a bedtime story, too?" The hardy voice taunted. Will gritted his teeth in anger.

His eyes soon became a sky blue colour. Mysterious blue energy outlined Crasher Wake, and he was lifted from the ground wide-eyed, arms flailing, and turned upside down! The pedestrians gawked at the phenomenon, Lucian the same. "OK! OK! YOU CAN HAVE THE MASK!" Wake shouted.

The energy faded away, dropping him on the floor. He grabbed the mask swiftly and handed it out. Will hesitated. "You wanted it, didn't you?" The boy snatched the item. It fit it on his face comfortably. He smiled. Lucian frowned in confusion, then, it struck him.

* * *

They were heading back to Saffron.

"Well, I guess it wasn't for nothing!"

"Yes, but, did you even know what happened back there?" They stopped just as they were about to enter Saffron Forest. The masked boy shook his head,

"No. But it did look pretty cool!"

"Well..." Lucian thought for a moment. He didn't know where to put his finger on. Maybe Mr. Psychic would know more. The man had told Lucian very little about that ability, but he was sure that it was the correct one displayed at the department store. "I think you may have Psychic Powers."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think so, but Mr. Psychic would know more."

* * *

Will and Lucian had made it to Saffron City. Few wild pokemon were encountered, but they were no match for Ralts and Natu. Their Uncle was fully awake when they entered the house.

"And that's what happened!"

"Hm, from what you described, it does sound like Will has psychic abilities. That isn't surprising, though, since a lot of our family, including me, have the same."

"Is that how I could understand Natu?"

"Yes. You can communicate using Telepathy, and can lift objects using Telekinesis."

"But is that good or bad?"

"Depends on how you use it," Lucian explicated, "Remember that rumor of the girl that got too obsessed with her abilities, nobody liked her, then she turned into an orphan?" Will gulped. "But I'm sure that won't happen to you." The three exchanged glances for a long moment.

"Will, I think it is finally time for you to start your pokemon journey." Mr. Psychic spoke. That was sudden.

"What about Lucian?"

"Hey, I just want to see my little brother take off before I do." Lucian smiled. Will smiled back, grabbing his pokeball,

"How about before I go, we have a pokemon battle!" His brother nodded, taking out his pokeball.

* * *

They started the battle outside in an uncrowded area. Pokeballs ready, they sent out their pokemon.

"Go, Ralts!"

"Go, Natu!"

"Even though this is your first battle, I won't go easy on you! Ralts, use Double Team!" The Feeling Pokemon created copies of itself surrounding Natu.

"Use Peck until you find the real one!" The copies faded as Natu pecked them. It wasn't fast enough, however, as Natu was then pelted with a colourful barrage of leaves.

"Magical Leaf! It never misses!" Lucian said with confidence. "Use Double Team again!"

"_I guess it wasn't fast enough." _"Natu, use Peck again, but faster this time!" The plan failed again, and the tiny bird looked on the brink of losing.

"If I hit Natu again, it's over! Double Team one more time, Ralts!"

"_Well, I can't just keep using Peck... I know!"_ Will commanded, "Natu, use Night Shade in a circle!" A black beam shot from Natu's mouth. Each double dispersed quickly, and the real Ralts was revealed.

The Magical Leaves shot out again to oppose Night Shade, and it ended in a cloud of dust. The dust went away. The two pokemon fell down, fainted.

"WHAT!?"

"Ha ha! What do you know, it's a tie!" Mr. Psychic congratulated. The boys looked at him like he was a Dodrio. He still laughed,

"Well, you can always learn from losing, and it seems that you learned simultaneously! Oh, that reminds me..." The man pulled a strange disc out of his pocket, giving it to Will,

"Take this. It's a Technical Machine, which you can teach pokemon moves with. It contains Psychic, a very powerful psychic type move. Teach it to Natu, if you'd like." Will smiled, accepting the gift.

* * *

"See you again sometime. Have fun with Natu!"

"Make sure to visit me when you can!"

So here it was. Finally starting his pokemon journey, Will has to find a purpose behind his newly discovered powers! But something else is on his mind... Next stop, Vermilion City!

* * *

Ah, Chapter 2 finally finished! I feel refreshed. Hope you liked this Chapter! Don't worry, there's more to come! Oh, and the design for Will that I described, I got the idea after watching a video with the masked children in it, so I based it off of that, just less, how should I say it... Clowny. So there you go, stay tuned for the chapters to come!

*It's the same design as the G/S/C version


End file.
